deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharptooth vs Carnotaurus (Disney)
Both of them are dinosaurs, both of them are villains Interlude Dinosaur vs. The land before time! Carnotaurus vs. Sharptooth Carnotaurus The Carnotaurus started out by chasing a herd of dinosaurs. And eventually kills a Pachyrhinosaaurus. The Carnotaurus then stalks the herd that was heading to the Nesting grounds Weapons, Armour, and Skills (Carnotaurus) Weapons: Sharp Teeth, Horns, Tail, Head, Talons Armour: 90 % Skills: Carnotaurus can take down prey way larger than it. It can pick up a Dinosaur in it's mouth and shake it around like a ragdoll. It had a bone crushing bite Strengths and Weaknesses (Carnotaurus) STRENGTHS: Has a more massive size than a regular Carnotaurus and it was pretty much the same size of a Tyrannosaurus, which is the species that the Sharptooth is. And the Carnotaurus is more robust than Sharptooth and also more faster, a real Carnotaurus can run up to thirty five miles per hour. Carnotaurus has also killed three characters in it's film, Sharptooth has only killed one. Which would give Carnotaurus a more killing experience than the Sharptooth and better predatory instincts. Carnotaurus also would have had a stronger bite force than a real Carnotaurus do to it's larger size than a real Carnotaurus. A real Carnotaurus' bite force is about 4500 pounds per square inch, a real Tyrannosaurus' bite force was about 12000 pounds per square inch, which means the Carnotaurus' bite force would be about 16500 or 30000 pounds per square inch, which is the strength of a Deinosuchus' bite force. The Carnotaurus could also be more agile than the Sharptooth. If the Carnotaurus used it's agility against the Sharptooth, it would have a higher chance of winning. The Carnotaurus also had sharp horns on it's head. The Carnotaurus used it's horns for fighting, but it also could have used it's teeth for fighting as well, so, yeah, but that means Carnotaurus has more weapons than the Sharptooth, which gives the Carnotaurus a weight advantage over the Sharptooth. Also the Carnotaurus was actually a lot heavier than a real Carnotaurus, which means it could have been alot heavier than the Sharptooth, possibly. And Carnotaurus was also more powerful, do to the fact that it was too robust, and it's bite force, and the fact that it is the exact same size of a fully grown Tyrannosaurus. The Carnotaurus can also pick up an Iguanodon, and shake it in it's mouth like a ragdoll, which it could do the same to the Sharptooth. And also, a Real Carnotaurus hunted Sauropods. AND Carnotaurus had very tough armour, but on it's back only. WEAKNESSES: Carnotaurus arms were alot smaller than a Tyrannosaurus' arms. It wouldn't be able to use it's claws to scratch the Sharptooth. It would only have to use it's jaws. Also, like Crocodiles, The Carnotaurus can't run in a zigzag line, it only chases prey in a straight line. Sharptooth The Sharptooth started out by killing Littlefoot's mother. Then he starts stalking Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike Powers and abilities Weapons: Sharp Teeth, Talons Armour: 30 % Skills: Can jump onto it's prey's back and kill it. It had a bone crushing bite. Strengths and Weaknesses (Sharptooth) STRENGTHS: Also has a very massive size. And do to the fact that it's species is Tyrannosaurus, it has a very strong bite force. That gives it a jaw strength advantage over the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus also can't run in a zigzag line, The Carotaurus can only chases prey that is running in a straight line. If the Sharptooth started moving side to side everytime the Carnotaurus charges at it, it would have a chance to win. Sharptooth was also able to take down a large, fully grown, apatosaurus, which is a sauropod. The Sharptooth can also jump onto the Carnotaurus' back, like what it did to Littlefoot's mother. Sharpttoth was a Tyrannosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus have some predatory instincts. WEAKNESSES: Just like the Carnotaurus, the Sharptooth also had very small arms. And it also may not be faster or more agile than the Carnotaurus. With less agility on the Sharptooth, it could be a crushing defeat for him. And it's less robust than the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus also had a strong bite, but only a hundred times stronger. The Sharpttoth also killed off less characters than the Carnotaurus. And the only Character that the Sharptooth killed was one sauropod, the Carnotaurus could have hunted Sauropds more often, in real life, a Tyrannosaurus wouldn't dare to fight and kill a fully grown Sauropod. And before Littlefoot's mother was killed off by the Sharptooth, she putted up a good fight against him, and practically defeated him, Littlefoot's mother only died from the wounds that the Sharpttoth has caused on her back. Now if it was the Carnotaurus against Littlefoot's mother, Littlefoot's mother would have been dead in seconds. The Sharptooth also has less hunting experience and predatory instincts than the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus was also more powerful than the Sharptooth. Sharptooth could easily get knocked down by one single charge from the Carnotaurus. And if the Sharptooth wasn't aware of the Carnotaurus' jaws, he would be picked up, shaked around, and thrown across the battlefield like a rag doll. Also, The Sharptooth may not even be stronger than Carnotaurus, do to Carnotaurus being more robust than him. Death Battle! The Carnotaurus and the Sharptooth meet eachother in the nesting grounds where the Carnotaurus killed the Pachyrhinosaaurus. Then the Sharptooth comes along and wanted to take the kill FIGHT! Just like what I said. The Carnotaurus was eating a Pachyrhinosaurus that it killed after chasing a herd of dinosaurs away from the nesting grounds, the Sharptooth did however caught the herd from which way they came from, the Sharptooth turns into that direction and sees the Carnotaurus feasting on the Pachyrhinosaurus it killed and the Sharptooth wanted to steal it. The Carnotaurus would refuse to anything that would try to take it's feast, so he stands behind the dead Pachyrhinosaurus carcass. The Carnotaurus and the Sharptooth stare at eachother and face off. The wait to see who is going to strike first. The Sharptooth does it first for interference and charges at the Carnotaurus, but the Carnotaurus dodges and smacks the Sharptooth with it's tail, which easily knocked him down. The Sharptooth gets back up and bites the Carnotaurus in the leg. The Carnotaurus shakes it off and smack the Sharptooth with his tail again, only this time, the Sharptooth kept his balance. The Sharptooth attempts to bite the Carnotaurus on the back, but he seem to get his entire mouth around his back. The Carnotaurus shakes him off, walks ten steps away, turns around, and rams the Sharptooth with it's horns cutting through the Sharptooth's ribcage. The Sharptooth realizes that he is bleeding, but that doesn't refuses to give up, now Sharptooth gets furious in frustration and tries to end the Carnotaurus' life, but the Carnotaurus is already prepared for what the Sharptooth's next move is going to be. The Sharptooth takes fifthteen steps back, charges at the Carnotaurus, and then The Sharptooth jumps onto the Carnotaurus' back and bites it on the back, like what it did do Littlefoot's mother, but the Carnotaurus' armor protected it. The Carnotaurus shakes the Sharptooth off, since the Carnotaurus' body was more robust. The Sharpttoth gets ready to do it again, and the Carnotaurus waits. The Sharptooth once again, takes fihteen steps back and charges, and tries to jump on the Carnotaurus' back, but only this time, the Carnotaurus smacks the Sharptooth in the leg, breaking it. As the Sharptooth tries to stand up, The Carnotaurus stabs the Sharptooth with it's horns, then bites the Sharptooth and throws him like a ragdoll. The Carnotaurus then throws the Sharptooth Thirty feet away. The Sharptooth then stands up. The Carnotaurus charges at the Sharptooth, but the Sharptooth waits for the Carnotaurus to come near it. The Sharptooth smacks the Carnotaurus with it's tail as it tried to get up, but the Carnotaurus standed it's ground. The Carnotaurus roars at the Sharptooth, warning him that the Carnotaurus can't be knocked down, but the Sharptooth refuses to accept the warning. The Sharptooth charges at the Carnotaurus, but the Carnotaurus dodges the attack. The Sharptooth frustratingly tries to bite the Carnotaurus, but the Carnotaurus dodges the attack, then finally, the Carnotaurus then smacks the Sharptooth with his horns. The Carnotaurus then bites the Sharptooth and snaps his neck. The Carnotaurus then gives out a roar in victory Results The Carnotaurus was bigger, more aggressive and more powerful. Sharptooth did not have anything that the Carnotaurus did Winner: Carnotaurus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Universal' themed Death Battles